


Blood in the water.

by coldspell1456



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspell1456/pseuds/coldspell1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones accidentally gets left on a high risk planet during a rescue mission, and soon finds that he is in grave danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Gregovas dialogue is meant to be spelled incorrectly so that it would add on to his speech impediment.

      What is our objective again Jim asked Bones looking around disgusted at the incredibly dark and moist planet surrounding him. If it wasn’t for the dim red sky it would be absolutely dark. The team including Jim, Bones, Sulu, and several security officers were standing knee deep in some sort of swamp. “We are scanning for survivors of the U.S.S Threshold who crash landed last week.” “We picked up their distress signal last night so I hope their still alright” added Sulu. “So that’s why I’m here” thought the doctor “Every time there is a crash or an away team goes missing I get beamed onto a planet and something attempts to stab, shoot, or eat me.”

  
       “Oy Captain Kerk!” One of the security team members with called out a heavy accent that sounded like a mixture of Chekov’s Russian accent and Scotty’s Scottish accent. “Yes what is it?” Jim asked, “Did you find anything.” Ya Captian der ist a reading on my scannar jat es very simmiler to da une frem de destress segnall.” Just then bones realised that the crewman wasn’t even human his eyes were like that of snakes and the inside of his mouth was dark blue. As for the way he talked that was probably due to his lack of knowledge of the human language. “Then let’s follow it.” Replied Jim they all followed the crewmate who was staring down at the scanner. After a few minutes of walking suddenly the crewmate stopped and told everyone that the Thresholds signals lead them there. “Are you sure this is the place Gregova?” asked Sulu looking around in confusion at the sight of no ship. “Ja Zis ersh where da shigal esh comin frem.” “Everyone look around maybe we will get a better chance of finding a clue if we split into two groups.” Ordered Jim. So there Bones was with Gregova and the other crewmember.

  
       They searched for a while until bones communicator rung he picked it up and kirk told the groups to meet back together because it was about to be night and they were going to be beamed back onboard the enterprise and would continue their search tomorrow. As the two teams were coming closer McCoy listened to the conversation between Gregova and the other crewmate.

  
“Are you sure your race is able to eat ice cream.”

  
“Ya ya aj long es it ders Nert habve merk frem a caw.”

  
“But Ice cream does have milk, where do you think the cream comes from.”

  
“Oh Jen dats Why Ahi gert seck larst time.”

  
“You can eat popsicles I guess. “

  
“Naw ter frerty”

  
“You can’t eat fruit either “

  
“Nah I jerst dunt lick fruuts.”

  
       McCoy was annoyed by the two. Listening to Spock give him a lecture would be better any day than listening to these two. The two groups met back up to where the supposed signal was coming from. Kirk pulled out his communicator and began to speak into it. “Scotty when you’re ready, beam us up.”

  
       “Right captain” came the voice of Montgomery Scott out of kirks communicator. Behind them they heard a splash as they turned around to see Gregova flailing around in the water screaming “Something’s grabbed mer lag.” Both Kirk and Sulu ran to his aid pulling him out of the water. Bones ran over to check on him. Suddenly bones lost his footing as a layer of unknown substance under him shattered and he began to sink into the swamp farther and farther down he could hear kirk and Sulu yelling out his name as he sunk into the dark lake until after a few feet down he hit the floor. It was strangely made out of what felt like metal. Without realizing it though bones opened his mouth witch filled with water. He tried to remain as calm as he could but was slowly failing. It he didn’t get to the shore soon he would definitely drown if he didn’t breath soon. But then it hit him he was wearing his medical pouch, inside it was a small device that he used to give his patients who weren’t breathing correctly air. He reached inside the pack and grabbed the device and began to use it like a regulator. He relaxed and began to breath. After a few seconds of lying still he opened his eyes. The water was dark, so dark that it took bones a minute to recall if he even opened his eyes at all. He couldn’t see a hole where he fell through, he couldn’t se his hand even though it was a mere three inches from his face. He reached back into his medical pack and pulled a small circular object out of a bag with several other small spheres inside of it. McCoy held onto the sphere and gave it a slight squeeze. A large flash of light exited the device it covered everything around him for a good three mile radius he was able to slightly see the hole that he fell through.

  
       Standing up he nearly slipped on the slick ground beneath him. Curious he looked down to see what he was standing on. The light shone on a giant T. Bones turned his head both ways to see the letters S on one side and H on the other side. It was The U.S.S. Threshold. “Well we know the scanner wasn’t wrong.” Thought bones as he looked up at the hole again. I better go up and tell Jim that I found it.

  
       Bones began to swim up to the surface higher and higher until reaching the outside of the hole. Grabbing on to the material he climbed onto a sturdier spot of the planets terrain. He pulled the breathing apparatus out of his mouth and began to cough. After regaining control of himself he opened his eyes and stood up strait to look around. “Jim? Sulu?” Bones looked around confused. Did Scotty already beam them up? Did they go in after him? Were they killed by some beast? Just then he remembered his communicator. “McCoy to enterprise, Enterprise do you copy?” “Fascinating doctor it appears you have survived after all.” Said an extremely familiar voice. It was Spock.

  
“Listen Spock where’s Jim?”

  
He and the others have just recently been beamed abroad. It appears that there is a problem with the transporter that has something to do with the atmosphere of the planet in which you are located.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“The transporter is running extremely slow we are only able to beam people up after a certain amount of time. We have never seen anything like it.”

  
“Well tell Jim when you see him that I found the Threshold.”

  
“Very well Doctor”

  
       For the next fifteen minutes Bones just waited as he watched the sky slowly change from an even darker red from before to a sinister purple color. It sent chills down his back. He has never seen such a color before. It made him feel only one emotion dread. Heck it made the entire planet seem horrifying well more horrifying than it already was. The trees seemed to look burned as well as if they were bleeding at the same time. The water also seemed to turn thick as if he was standing in ranch dressing and not water. The air was incredibly sour and stung his eyes forcing them to be bloodshot. And his nose began to slightly bleed.

  
       Suddenly his communicator rung and he answered it. “Bones what is happening?” asked Kirk sounding more worried than bones has ever heard him before. “Jim I found the Threshold it was under the layer of ground we were standing on.” Then it hit bones how is it that the threshold sunk but there wasn’t another hole in the terrain. “Yes I know, you have to get to higher grounds immediately.” Replied Kirk. “Why what’s wrong” asked Bones getting concerned for himself at the moment. “Just do it I’ll explain later just get a high off the ground as you can quick.”

  
       Not taking a chance bones quickly began to look around him until coming across a large rock that towered from where he was Bones began to climb up the ridges on the side as fast as he could. He was exhausted and could barely see nauseated by the smell of his own blood and the air around him he tried his best to get off the ground as quick as possible.

  
       It took Bones about fifteen minutes to get to the top of the large rock. He picked up the communicator to speak to Kirk who answered immediately. “Ok according to Spock you should be high enough off the ground. The reason the transporters acting up is the atmosphere it’s like nothing we have ever seen before that is because no one has about two years ago this planet wouldn’t even be considered a planet. But you see a species that were known as the Aquamongers created this planet as a burial ground for those of their kind that died at war. Since there were so many dead the Aquamongers used a device called the Terrenet. That was what we were standing on while on the planet. At a certain time of the night it grabs onto what would usually be the bodies of the dead and drag then under the water which after being under for a few days would begin to dissolve the bodies and the blood of the creatures later played a part of the planet’s atmosphere. Their blood has strange elements in it witch interferes with the transporter causing it to take forever to beam up. But that’s not the reason I told you to get high up. The reason is when the Terrenet sinks it causes a massive planet wide tidal wave that would easily shred you to pieces.” Informed kirk. “So that’s why you wanted me to get high up so that I wouldn’t drown, well how long until Scotty will get the transporter working again. “About five minutes I should say.” Bones heard Scotty say. “That’s great” replied Bones quite happy that he will be rescued soon. Well he was happy until he heard a loud screeching noise.

  
       Bones looked down into the water to see large green tentacles rising up out of the water. They formed a cone and began to spin while rising higher and higher. It was the Terrenet it looked about as sinister as the indigo sky above him. At this time one thing ran through Bones’s head. “I hope I never come face to face with an Aquamonger.” The Terrenet rose up a good amount higher until eventually stopping and quickly falling back into its abyss of origin. Causing a large splash witch drizzled tiny drops of water on the already soaking wet Doctor McCoy.

  
       Before he could even bother mentioning how pathetic a “tidal wave” like that was there was a low rumble echoing all around him. Rising from inside the water was a large wall of even more water it fell onto a tree only a couple of inches shorter than Bones’s rock. Several other slightly larger waves raised and hit other pieces of debris some even had several pieces of the threshold as part of them. “Dammit Jim where are you with that transporter?” Bones thought while a huge wave barely avoided him. And he watched as each of the new waves constantly got bigger as they formed. Suddenly two enormous waves ran straight into each other combining into one giant wave witch was heading straight for bones. Roaring as if it was a large beast about to receive its supper it approached. McCoy watched in horror as it approached not even trying to run because he knew it was useless. Once the wave was about to hit him he closed his eyes only to hear silence. The silence was soon interrupted by the hysterical laughter of Scotty. “What a close one he called out.” And that was the last thing bones heard before passing out.

  
Ten Days Later.

  
       Bones woke up to the smiling face of Kirk looking down on him in relief. He then looked to his right to see the not so smiling face of Spock. “What happened?” grunted Bones. “You passed out from anxiety and work overload” replied Kirk. “We took the liberty of sanitizing you so that the residue from the water would not dissolve your flesh” informed Spock in his normal monotone matter. “Your gonna be alright” said Jim looking down at his oldest friend “is there anything we can get you?”

  
“Yeah some peace and quiet” said Bones falling back to sleep.

  
Spock looked at him confuses and curious.


End file.
